


Ripped

by Soyna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Ignis has a bad day, M/M, ruined clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: Gladio can't fit Ignis clothes.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Gladnis Weekend 2020





	Ripped

**Author's Note:**

> For [Gladnis Weekend 2020](https://twitter.com/Gladnis2020)
> 
> I was only able to write for one day, but picked this one
> 
> "Are you wearing my clothes?"
> 
> Please go check and comment on all the other Gladnis fics in the archive for this weekend as well. There is so much lovely stuff.

This has been an extremely stressful day for Ignis. He was behind on everything and had three arguments that didn’t end well. And he was running late for nearly everything that he had scheduled and on top of the stress, he had a headache that brewing behind his eyes.

He walked as swiftly as he dared to the training room. He was supposed to meet up with Gladio and Noctis half an hour ago. When he turned into the room he was expecting to see Noctis and Gladio arguing or Noctis dangling from the ceiling and Gladio yelling at him.

The usual training antics.

His head hurt more thinking about what awaited him.

The sight in the room stopped him in his tracks. There was a small group of Noctis classmates, Prompto among them. He then remembered what today was. The small group was from the extreme fitness class or Glaive-Lite, as Gladio called it was attending the training session to get a behind the scenes look at what it's like to be part of the royal guard.

The second shock was the shirt that Gladio was wearing.

It was a very tight t-shirt that looked like it was on the verge of ripping as he talked with his hands to the small group of students. A shirt that should not be out of its locker and not being overly stretched over Gladio’s pecks. His eyes couldn’t focus on anything but the overly tight shirt.

Before Ignis could speak, Gladio’s voice boomed as he swept his large arm in his direction. “And here is Ignis. Aid to the crown!” The shirt did not leave anything to the imagination as ever crease of his muscle, abs, and nipples seemed to be even more on display beneath the dark grey overly stretched fabric.

Noctis was trying to hide his scowl. He was doing a respectable job of it as he was sure that the students didn’t know that he was annoyed. Ignis was schooled on the prince moods and the prince was not amused

Eight sets of eyes looked up to him with smiles.

“We only have a brief time, but he will give a short demonstration on the use of magic before it is time to go,” Gladio announced with a wink. 

Ignis remembered that he was supposed to put on a demonstration. He hoped he didn’t look like he was in a panic because he was not as prepared as he would like to be before putting on a demonstration even for the Glaive-Lite group. How could he have forgotten?

Noctis rolled his eyes and slouched as he looked like he was anxious to leave.

Gladio turned his back to him and pointed at the dummy that was beaten up in the corner. It still had a training dagger in the forehead of the blank face. “Now, we already did a number on Fred, but Ignis is going to show us how the magic works with an elemental spell.” 

Every muscle on Gladio’s back showed, and he had a nice back. His training shirt was stretched beyond the normal limitations. His favourite training shirt with the letters Scientia stretched over his shoulder blades with his rugby team 15 emblazoned on the back in white letters. His name looked warped as Gladio’s shoulders rolled and distorted his name further.

The one that he had in his locker so that he wouldn’t have to carry a shirt in his briefcase with him when he needed to take some aggression out in a safe manner.

He would have to have a conversation with Gladio over wearing his clothes. Gladio’s increase in his training was making it near impossible for him to wear his clothes as evidence of his overly stretched T-shirt.

He let out a sigh and shook his head. The shirt was most certainly wrecked.

He had liked that shirt.

He pocketed his phone, put his bag down against the wall, and pushed his glasses up on his nose. He cleared him through and he started to speak. “A quick demonstration.” He was not in the mood for a long explanation of how the magic was mixed and how it could be pulled. “Noctis is required to mix the magic in these flasks.” He pulled one out of the armiger to show the rapt teens. It was nothing spectacular. It looked like any other flask you would see in a chemistry lab but he could see the student’s eyes sparkle at the idea that it held magic. “Lately, his Highness has been mixing his ingredients with energy drinks which do have a highly effective kick and increase in power to the spell created.”

They chuckled appropriately as he pulled out another flask which contained Fire that was made with Grape Cool Cool. It was rather weak, but Noctis had tried it to see what would happen. It would set Fred on fire effectively and not waste a good Fira spell made with Energy Booster Lime.

“Understanding how magic works is important,” he stated. “When using magic, it’s critical that you pay attention to your target and the surroundings. Magic, no matter how focused, will still spread to the surrounding area so you need to make sure an ally is not nearby.” He tossed the ball in his hand lightly and then turned to throw it. He cocked his arm back and threw the ball of magic on Fred where it promptly was engulfed in flames. The tattered clothes that covered its sawdust body started on fire and to smoulder. Sparks flew around it and some brief pools of flame were on the floor before they were quickly gutted.

The students yelled and clapped at the display. He saw Prompto jump and pump a fist in the air. Noctis had crossed his arms and was looking bored. Trying to be aloof about the magic that he creates and to be fair, the energy mixes are more effective and flashy.

“Awesome control, Ignis,” Gladio proclaimed as he crossed his arms.

His poor shirt.

Ignis heard a seam pop. He closed his eyes briefly to center himself as he couldn’t bear to see what part of the shirt was being destroyed by Gladio’s tantalizing but overly inflated muscles.

Gladio turned back to the students who were still staring at Fred in amusement as they took pictures of the smouldering dummy and a few mimed using magic themselves. They all were very eager and excited which was nice to see.

It was then that Crowe and a man that looked out of place in the Glaive hall. He was wearing some ill-fitting clothing that Ignis remember was one of Noctis teachers. Gladio clapped his hand together at the sight of the man. “Okay, future glaive, it’s time to go to the next part of the tour!” He raised his arm in a victory pose, and Ignis was sure that the already weakened seam let go a little more.

The kids all twittered and grabbed their bags. Noctis looked like he was going to ask to be withdrawn, but Ignis shook his head slightly which set the prince into a pout, caused him to cross his arms – and not quite but close stomp – as he followed the class. Luckily, Prompto jumped beside him and started to drag him along with some happy chatter.

“I think we will have some good recruits out of that class,” Gladio said as they left the hall.

Ignis turned to Gladio to see the seam on his right bicep was the one that popped and was showing a clingwrap that covered black ink.

“Why are you wearing my shirt?” he asked in a cool voice.

“I needed a shirt. Had a tat appointment before the students arrived and I didn’t have a spare. I couldn’t train with the wrap out in the open.” He stated as he turned around and tried to pat his arm “I didn’t have a shirt in my locker.”

“Of course not,” he said calmly. Usually, during training sessions, he did not bother even wearing a shirt. It was the part of his wardrobe that was extremely lacking in variety and number.

“I got all these feathers filled!” He said proudly as he patted the torn part of the shirt.

The Shield was so proud of the tattoo and how it was turning out and the large grin on his face made it hard to be too angry at him. “You owe me a new shirt,” he said simply as Ignis picked at the new hole in it.

“Oh,” Gladio said and looked at the hole with horror. He had not realized that he was ruining his shirt. “Oh shit. Ig’s. I’m sorry. I’ll get you a new one made up. I didn’t think it would be that tight.”

“You have been working on your upper body quite a bit the last while and it’s showing,” Ignis said as he put a hand on his chest. He immediately pulled back as he realized how forward he was being in a public setting. This trying day was causing his defences were not as high as they should have been. He didn’t want anyone to ever think that their relationship was a threat to the crown. His cheeks felt hot as he looked quickly around to make sure that no one had seen his indiscretion. Thankfully, the room was still empty.

Gladio proudly expanded his chest, straining the fabric beyond its normal bounds causing a side seam to bust as he did so. “Oh, shit. I made it worse.”

It was a lost cause and it made his stomach drop. “Take it off and toss it,” Ignis sighed with a shake of his head. “Everyone else is used to seeing you without a shirt so there will not be a scandal.”

“I’m sorry, babe,” Gladio said as he started to tug at a sleeve which was reluctant to move against his skin. 

“I liked that shirt, Gladio,” he said as he watched Gladio struggle with the sleeve as he tried to pull his arm out.

“I promise to get you a new one,” Gladio said as he grunted and tried a different tactic and pulling it from the bottom.

“It was my team shirt,” he said with a sigh. He didn’t have time to play on the team anymore as much as it had been a great workout, there was no way he could be there for the team when he was having to work with planning Noctis activities and other royal responsibilities.

Gladio chewed his lip and looked abashed as he stopped mid-movement in pulling the shirt over his head. The fabric stayed bunched upon his chest, just above his nipples. He lowered his head, his shoulders shrank, and he looked at him with his big amber eyes. “I’ll fix it,” he whispered and leaned close to him. “I wasn’t thinking. I know you love this shirt.” Then that innocence left, and a smirk touched his lip, “I’ll let you have my blue hoodie. I know you’ve been eyeing it.”

His heart skipped a beat and he had to quickly school himself. He shouldn’t be so excited over a hoodie, but he knew exactly which one that Gladio was talking about. The dark blue one with the Glaive symbol on the front and large pockets. He had worn it a few times as he waited for Gladio to get back from a run. It smelled like him and was warm. It was a short indulgence that he allowed himself for that thirty minutes that he thought he kept hidden from Gladio.

Gladio had noticed his interest.

“Forgiven?” Gladio asked with a larger smile.

Ignis rolled his eyes and stood straighter. “Once I have that hoodie in my grasp,” he said and hoped that he had kept his face straight as he said it. He doubted it as Gladio’s face went into a large smile, stood up straight and tried to pull off the shirt completely now.

He watched as Gladio got it to go over his head but seemed to be stuck on his arms. Ignis watched the large man flail for a bit as he grunted and strained to get it off. There was another seam tear before he finally got it off with a large gasp. “I think the shirt is upset with me.” His hair was a mess. He had been growing it longer but usually kept it neat and tidy, the act of removing the overly tight shirt had done a number on it.

It made him look a little older and a lot sexier.

Laughing, Ignis took the shirt from his hands. “I will see if I can recover the seams if you promise not to try to wear my clothes again.”

Gladio flexed his muscles and grinned. “I can never say never.”

Ignis tsked, “What could you possibly wear of mine that you wouldn’t destroy, stretch out, or fit you?”

Gladio reached forward and snapped his suspenders, “Those would work.”

Slapping his hand away, “You’re horrible.” And he meant it in the best way and could see with the sparkle in Gladio’s eyes that he was going to do something silly with them later that he was sure that he would laugh about.

“So,” Gladio drawled out the word as he looked him up and down, “Plans for tonight?” Gladio said with a wink and an anxious look on his face as he held out the stretched and ruined shirt. He as using Amicitia puppy dog eyes. All three generations could, and he always buckled at the sight of them.

“I will be free at 8 tonight; bring yourself, dinner, and the hoodie.” Ignis said in a firm tone as he took the shirt. Gladio puffed up with a large grin. “And you will want to cover the new ink again. The shirt was too tight to protect it properly.”

Gladio looked over to where the tattoo wrap had been and there was only a remnant of tape. He frowned and opened his mouth to say something more when the room was flooded in red light, a blaring bell started, and it started to rain.

Inside. He looked up to see where the water was coming from and finally realized that it was the fire alarm and sprinkler system going off.

Looking over to the smouldering remains of Fred. The effect of the Grape Cool Cool must have been a little delayed as Fred's head was a ball of smoking sawdust and the tattered target was dotted with red embers. 

Gladio looked up at the ceiling too and laughed. “Shit. Dad is going to be pissed.”

Ignis shoulders sagged as he looked at the water that was flooding the room. Yells and laughter were coming from the hall as people were fleeing the building. Gladio grabbed his arm and tried to drag him out but he really didn’t have the energy to move.

“Ig’s?” Gladio asked with concern.

He opened his mouth to say something but didn’t know what to say. He was tired. Worn out and this was the cherry on the top of the bad day.

“Come on Ig’s,” Gladio tugged and he allowed himself to be dragged out. By the time they got outside he was completely soaked, his glasses were fogged and another set of clothes was ruined as they stood outside of the building with a similar group of wet people. There was a lot of yelling but all of it was good-natured. 

They had been in the wrong room for using fire. A mistake that was replicated at least once a month, but not by his hand.

“I guess Fred was in the wrong room for a fire demonstration,” Gladio said as he pulled him in a side hug. And Gladio was right. Training rooms 1 to 6 were not equipped to handle magic. Fred was in room 3. In his distraction and stressful day, he had forgotten which rooms that magic was permitted.

He rubbed his temple as Gladio kept his arm around him and he didn’t object. Today was not a good day if he forgot a simple rule. 

“Hey, I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” Gladio’s voice was thick with concern as he rubbed his arm and tugged him close. 

With everyone milling around he should be not allowing Gladio to be so close to him but …

“It was such a bad day,” Ignis whispered and leaned into Gladio’s bare torso not caring if anyone looked or commented about the small display of affection.

Gladio gave a small grunt and then pronounced, “Okay. Plan changes! I’m taking you home, so you can have a shower. I’ll order in food and provide a massage. You still have that gin in your cupboard.”

Ignis liked the idea but, “I have to ensure that Noctis …”

“Nu-uh.” Gladio said. “I’ll have Crowe deal with the princess and his pea.” 

Ignis snorted and brought a hand up to his face to push up his glasses. “Please do not call Prompto that to his face.” 

Gladio shrugged and removed his hand from around his shoulders and took his hand. “I only did that once.” He winked and started to lead him away.

“But, I have …” Ignis started to protest as he looked at the building where the alarm was now off.

“Nope. I’m going to pamper you all night.” Gladio’s squeezed his hand. “Starting now.” He grinned widely and took the damaged wet shirt from his hands. “And I’ll have Iris sew up your shirt. She is wicked with the needle and thread.”

Ignis thought of protesting but all that Gladio had said made him crave it. He did have to add one more thing to the list. “The hoodie?”

“In the car,” Gladio said with a large smile.

Ignis grin was wide as he heard someone yell about Fred still smoldering in the training room. His smile dropped and he started to walk faster so that he was almost leading Gladio. “Let’s get out of here before they start asking questions.”

Gladio didn’t need to be told twice as he picked up the pace toward the parking garage where they could disappear for the night and hopefully they wouldn’t have to worry about what clothes anyone was wearing soon.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
